


Der seltsame Fall des hungernden Mannes

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Die Tochter einer früheren Klientin wendet sich an Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson, um ihren verschwundenen Bruder zu suchen. Doch was so simpel beginnt, führt sie ins Herz eines dunklen Familiengeheimnisses und endet in einer Tragödie.





	Der seltsame Fall des hungernden Mannes

Titel: Der seltsame Fall des hungernden Mannes  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2003)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Emma Hudson, diverse Originalcharaktere  
Rating: gen, pg, Drama  
Worte: 13.116  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Die Tochter einer früheren Klientin wendet sich an Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson, um ihren verschwundenen Bruder zu suchen. Doch was so simpel beginnt, führt sie ins Herz eines dunklen Familiengeheimnisses und endet in einer Tragödie.  
Anmerkung: Beruhend auf den Ereignissen in dem Film „Der begehrte Junggeselle“ (Original: „The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes: The Eligible Bachelor“ Granada, 1993) mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und Edward Hardwicke als John Watson.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

 

Aus den privaten Tagebüchern des John H. Watson, M.D. 

 

Aufgrund der Delikatheit gewisser Vorkommnisse und meinem Gefühl, dem ehrenvollen Andenken von Flora Miller verpflichtet zu sein, habe ich der Bitte ihres Sohnes entsprochen und den Namen der Pflegeeltern Miss Millers, sowie die Lage und die Bezeichnung des Ortes, an dem ihr Elternhaus steht, selbst hier in meinen privaten Aufzeichnungen verschwiegen und durch den Namen Enderby ersetzt, wo notwendig.

J.H.W.

 

Es war kaum eine Stunde vergangen, seit Mrs. Hudson das Teegeschirr abgeräumt hatte, als ihre Schritte erneut auf der Treppe erklangen. 

Ich blickte zu Holmes, der vor dem Kamin in ein Buch vertieft war – offensichtlich fand sich Besuch ein. Er sah nur flüchtig auf und nickte mir zu. 

In diesem Moment klopfte es auch bereits an die Tür. Mrs. Hudson kam herein. Sie wirkte – nun, nicht gerade verstört – aber doch irritiert. „Ein... Gentleman möchte Sie gerne sprechen“, meldete sie und trat dann zur Seite, um für den geheimnisvollen Besucher Platz zu machen.

Ein junger Mann trat in den Raum. Eine voluminöse Mütze mit tief in die Stirn gezogenem Schild beschattete sein Gesicht, so dass außer einem fast mädchenhaft zarten Mund und dem bartlosen Kinn nichts genauer zu erkennen war. Gekleidet war er in einen gewöhnlichen, grauen Reiseanzug, der allerdings für eine wesentlich umfangreichere Gestalt gefertigt worden zu sein schien. Alles in allem gewann ich jedoch sofort den Eindruck, dass unser Besucher noch sehr jung sein musste.

„Guten Tag, Gentlemen. Ich bitte mein überfallartiges Erscheinen zu entschuldigen“, meinte der junge Mann mit einer überraschend hellen, weichen Stimme. 

Für einen Moment war ich überzeugt, sie schon einmal vernommen zu haben, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, wann – oder wo.

Eine Bewegung, aus den Augenwinkeln erhascht, veranlasste mich, meinen Gefährten anzublicken. Holmes war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und trat nun auf unseren Gast zu. 

„Aber ich bitte Sie“, entgegnete Holmes. Er wies auf einen Besucherstuhl. „Was führt Sie zu mir, Miss Enderby? Ich gehe doch wohl recht in der Annahme, das Vergnügen mit Miss Amanda Enderby zu haben?“

Eine Frau in Männerkleidung? War das möglich? Mein Blick kehrte zu unserem rätselhaften Besucher zurück, der nun eine schlanke, zierliche Hand hob, um die Mütze abzunehmen. Eine Fülle roten Haars ergoss sich über grau gewandete Schultern, in der Nachmittagssonne Funken sprühend. 

Grüne Augen in dem blassen, fein gezeichneten Gesicht, beschattet von dunklen Wimpern, funkelten schelmisch. Der Rosenmund der jungen Frau verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das ebenmäßige, weiße Zähne entblößte. „Sie machen Ihrem Ruf alle Ehre, Mr. Holmes“, erwiderte sie und setzte sich in den angebotenen Sessel. Dann wandte sie sich mir zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine kleine Maskerade, meine Herren", setzte sie hinzu.

Holmes neigte bescheiden den Kopf. „Ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen, Ihr Debüt auf der Bühne mitzuerleben. Ihr Talent ist unbestritten Miss Enderby.“ Er musste meinen fragenden Blick bemerkt haben, denn er wandte sich mir zu und ergänzte: „Miss Enderby ist Schauspielerin am Albert-Theater, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, John.“

Die junge Frau lächelte schwach. „Eigentlich ist mein richtiger Name Amanda May Miller, Enderby ist der Name meiner Pflegeeltern. Meine leibliche Mutter ist... war Flora Miller.“

Ein Name, der mir von einem früheren Fall wohlbekannt war. Die begnadete Schauspielerin Flora Miller, die wir als Mätresse von Lord Robert St. Simon kennengelernt hatten und die später so tragisch den Tod fand. Ich erinnerte mich lebhaft ihres leidenschaftlichen Ausbruchs, als Scotland Yard sie unter dem Verdacht, etwas mit dem Verschwinden der jungen Lady St. Simon zu tun zu haben, verhaftete. Holmes und ich statteten ihr in ihrer Zelle einen Besuch ab und Holmes sicherte ihr zu, alles zu tun, dass sie baldmöglichst freigelassen werde. Was ihm dank seines Einflusses auch gelang. 

Kurze Zeit später war Flora Miller tot – ihr Geliebter hatte sie, ihrer Mitwisserschaft überdrüssig, getötet. Sie war dort gestorben, wo sie den besten Teil ihres Lebens verbracht und ihre größten Erfolge gefeiert hatte – auf der Bühne. Die Zeitungen hatten ihr Leben und Sterben in allen Details ausgebreitet, von einem Kind war nie die Rede gewesen. 

Betrachtete man jedoch die junge Frau, die nun vor uns saß, so war die Ähnlichkeit unbestritten. Offenbar hatte sie nicht nur die Schönheit, sondern auch das Talent ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Nun entsann ich mich natürlich auch der Debüt-Vorstellung einer sehr jungen, sehr talentierten Schauspielerin, die Holmes und ich vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr besucht hatten. 

Ich hätte sie jedoch nun, ohne das kräftige, exotische Bühnen-Make-up, nicht wiedererkannt. 

Holmes setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss Miller?“

Das fein geschnittene Gesicht der Schauspielerin wurde ernst. „Ich bin hier, um Ihren Rat zu suchen, Mr. Holmes.“ Ihr Blick glitt zu mir. „Und vielleicht auch den von Dr. Watson. In einer möglicherweise medizinischen Angelegenheit. Meine Mutter schrieb mir einen Brief, den ich erst nach ihrem Tod erhielt. Sie berichtete mir von Ihrer Freundlichkeit, Sie aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Und als Anthony verschwand...“, ihre Stimme zitterte, „...wusste ich mir keinen anderen Rat, als mich an Sie zu wenden.“

Holmes nickte. „Und wer ist dieser Gentleman, wenn ich mich danach erkundigen darf?“

Sie blickte zu Boden, eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen. „Mein Bruder“, sagte sie leise. „Um genau zu sein, mein Zwillingsbruder.“

Holmes lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Vielleicht können Sie mir mehr über sich und Ihren Bruder erzählen, Miss Miller.“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Sie spielte mit der Mütze, die sie noch immer in Händen hielt und strich sich dann durch ihr Haar, welches sie – entgegen gegenwärtiger Londoner Mode – offen auf die Schultern fallen ließ. „Meine Mutter war kaum sechzehn Jahre alt und verlobt mit dem Verwalter eines benachbarten Gutshofes, als sie ein Kind erwartete. Ihre Eltern schickten sie zu katholischen Nonnen, die ein Heim für... solche Frauen und Mädchen unterhielten. Dort sollte sie bis zur Geburt bleiben und das Kind der Obhut der frommen Damen übergeben, die es an eine Pflegefamilie weiter vermitteln würden. Meine Mutter war keineswegs glücklich darüber, doch sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit, zumal ihr...Verlobter frech die Vaterschaft ableugnete. Er löste die Verlobung unter fadenscheinigen Begründungen und verließ sie.“ Sie stoppte einen Moment. „So wurden wir also in der Obhut der Nonnen geboren und lebten drei Jahre in dem von ihnen geführten Kinderheim.“ Wieder legte sie eine kurze Pause ein.

Flora Miller hatte ihre Geheimnisse offenbar wohl zu wahren gewusst. Sie pflegte zwar eine leicht skandalöse Beziehung mit Lord St. Simon, doch war dies heutigentags nichts derart Anrüchiges mehr. Viele junge Schauspielerinnen, Sängerinnen oder Tänzerinnen konnten adelige Verehrer aufweisen und nicht wenige von ihnen durften sich bald mit dem Titel einer Lady schmücken. Doch von der Existenz von Flora Millers Kindern und den Umständen, unter denen sie vor ihren gefeierten Wirken auf Londons Bühnen gelebt hatte, war nie ein Wort ruchbar geworden. 

Ich entsann mich eines Besuches in einem Kloster als Kind. Eine ältere Tante meiner Mutter lebte dort als Pensionärin und da es kurz vor meinem Eintritt ins Internat war, nahm mich meine Mutter auf einen Besuch zu ihr mit. Mit meinen knapp fünf Jahren erschienen mir die Nonnen in ihrem strengen Habit wie Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, geheimnisvoll und furchteinflößend. 

Ich bin überzeugt, dass die von ihnen geleiteten Heime sehr ordentlich sind und die Kinder mit allem versorgt wurden, was sie benötigten – und doch musste es eine sehr trostlose Weise sein, so groß zu werden – ohne mütterliche Wärme und Fürsorge, dafür mit der Aussicht auf eine ungewisse Zukunft in einer Pflegefamilie.

Miss Millers Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken und ich wandte mich wieder ihrer Erzählung zu. 

„Wir mussten so lange dort bleiben, weil sich keine Familie fand, die uns beide zu sich nehmen wollte oder konnte. Meine Mutter hatte den Nonnen aber das Versprechen abgerungen, uns nicht zu trennen. Mrs. Enderby und ihr Gatte konnten keine eigenen Kinder bekommen, sie nahmen uns schließlich auf und waren uns gute Eltern.“ Ihre Stimme wurde weich und zärtlich. „Anthony und ich verloren jedoch nie völlig den Kontakt zu unserer leiblichen Mutter. Sie schrieb lange Briefe, die uns unsere Pflegemutter vorlesen musste – zuerst aus ihrem Heimatdorf, später dann aus London, als sie nach dem endgültigen Zerwürfnis mit ihren Eltern weg ging. Sie sandte uns Geschenke an unserem Geburtstag, auch wenn sie auf vieles verzichten musste, um das Geld dafür erübrigen zu können. Und sie besuchte uns, wann es ihr möglich war. Louise – Mrs. Enderby – sie war wirklich sehr großzügig und verbot ihr nie, den Kontakt mit uns zu suchen. Ich weiß sogar, dass sie meiner Mutter einige Male Geld gab, damit sie sich die Fahrkarten leisten konnte.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Dann wurden Anthony und ich auf getrennte Schulen geschickt. Zu dieser Zeit war sie bereits am Theater und spielte die ersten, noch kleinen Nebenrollen. Sehr zum Entsetzen meiner Pflegeeltern wünschte ich mir schon damals nichts sehnlicher, als es ihr gleichzutun.“

Hier unterbrach sie Holmes zum ersten Mal. „Und Ihr Bruder?“

„Anthony besuchte eine Militärakademie, um die Offizierslaufbahn einzuschlagen, aber änderte plötzlich seine Meinung und brach die Schule mitten im Jahr ab, um nach Hause zu gehen. Er hat mir nie gesagt, warum er statt dessen die Handelsschule besuchte und nun plante, das Geschäft unseres Pflegevaters zu übernehmen. Mr. und Mrs. Enderby haben ein Spezialitätengeschäft.“ 

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Wie Sie sehen, sind wir gutbürgerlich aufgewachsen. Um so unverständlicher war es für meine Pflegeeltern, dass ich – nach Vollendung meiner Ausbildung – mit knapp zwanzig Jahren das Internat verließ, um zu meiner Mutter nach London zu gehen – und um Schauspielerin zu werden.“

„Begrüßte Ihre Mutter diese Pläne?“, stellte ich die erste Frage.

Amanda Miller sah mich an. „Nein, sie war nicht sehr erfreut. Sie wusste zu gut, wie hart das Leben für eine junge, unbekannte Schauspielerin ist und wie schwer es ist, sich einen Namen zu machen. Gerade hier, in einer Stadt, in der so viele begabte Künstler leben. Doch als ich nicht nachgeben wollte, ließ sie sich erweichen. Sie hat mich selbst unterrichtet, alles was ich kann, verdanke ich ihr. Ich durfte die ersten kleinen Rollen zusammen mit ihr spielen, Mutter wandte all ihren Einfluss dafür auf.“ 

Ihr Blick glitt zu Holmes, dann über ihn hinweg und zum Fenster. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als blicke sie in eine andere Zeit... 

„Es war wundervoll, so zu leben. Mit ihr zu leben. Wenn sie nur nicht...“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, sah uns dann wieder an. „Ich denke, ich berichte Ihnen nichts Neues, wenn ich sage, dass meine Mutter sehr krank war.“

Ja, krank war sie gewesen. Ihre Augen hatten gierig geglitzert, als sie den Taschenflakon mit Alkohol sah, den ich auf Holmes Anweisung hin zu unserem Besuch im Gefängnis mitgenommen hatte...

Abscheu huschte über die Züge der jungen Frau. „Besonders schlimm war es nach seinen Besuchen. Ich habe ihn gehasst“, stieß sie plötzlich leidenschaftlich hervor.

„Lord Robert St. Simon?“ Die Frage kam von Holmes. 

Sie wandte sich ihm zu – unbemerkt zerknüllten ihre Hände die Mütze, die sie umklammert hielt. „Ja. Er wusste von unserer Existenz und nutzte dieses Wissen, um Mutter Angst zu machen. Sie hat mir nie gesagt, warum sie ihn so fürchtete – aber wenn er ging und sie an diesem Abend keine Vorstellung mehr hatte, trank sie sehr viel.“ Röte schoss in ihre Wangen und sie bedeckte sie mit den Händen.

Ich nahm die Mütze – die ihr dabei entglitten war – auf und legte sie neben sie auf die Sessellehne. Sie bemerkte es kaum.

„Ich versuchte sie daran zu hindern, doch es gelang mir nicht. Statt dessen schickte sie mich weg und ich verbrachte zwei Jahre in Paris, bei einer Madame Grecourge, eine Freundin meiner Mutter und ebenfalls Schauspielerin. In Paris erfuhr ich auch von ihrem Tod und wie sie ums Leben kam...“ Sie brach ab. „Vielleicht wäre das nicht passiert, wäre ich hier gewesen, hätte ich mich nicht einfach wegschicken lassen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, mein Debüt auf der Bühne mitzuerleben.“ Ihre Stimme war sehr leise.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch Holmes kam mir zuvor. Selten zuvor hatte ich ihn freundlicher sprechen hören...

Er beugte sich leicht vor und sah sie an. „Miss Miller – ich hatte nur kurz das Vergnügen mit Ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Sie war St. Simon geradezu... verfallen – verzeihen Sie diesen Ausdruck – sie war ihm hörig. Ich habe auch guten Grund zu der Annahme, dass er es war, der ihre Krankheit förderte, wenn nicht gar initiierte – Süchtige sind über ihre Sucht sehr leicht zu kontrollieren. Es gab nichts, dass Sie hätten tun können.“ 

Mir wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass die Worte nicht allein der jungen Frau galten. Die Schauspielerin sah zwar zu Boden und erweckte nicht den Anschein, ihm zuzuhören, doch hatte ich den Eindruck, sie lausche angespannt jedem Wort. Was Holmes betraf, so überraschte er mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Selbst mit mir, der ich doch sein Vertrauen genoss, sprach er nie mit solcher Offenheit. Und ich glaube, nicht fehl zu liegen, wenn ich annehme, dass er aus den Gedanken an seine Kokainsucht zu ihr sprach.

Als Miss Miller den Kopf hob, lächelte sie. „Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Holmes“, sagte sie nur.

Holmes nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wollen Sie nun so freundlich sein, mir vom Verschwinden Ihres Bruders zu berichten?“, fragte er überraschend sanft. „Und davon, warum Sie mich in dieser Maskerade besuchen.“

Kummer löschte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus – für eine Zeit lang war in den Hintergrund getreten, was sie zu dem Detektiv geführt hatte, doch nun hatten Holmes‘ Worte sie daran erinnert. 

„Natürlich.“ Sie setzte sich sehr gerade in den Sessel. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits berichtet habe, hat Anthony das Geschäft unseres Pflegevaters übernommen, da dieser bei schlechter Gesundheit ist. Vor vier Tagen gab ich die letzte Vorstellung in meinem gegenwärtigen Engagement und da die Proben für das neue Stück erst in zwei Wochen beginnen sollten, wollte ich die verbleibende Zeit bei meinen Pflegeeltern und meinem Bruder verbringen. Als ich jedoch vor zwei Tagen Zuhause ankam, empfing mich meine Pflegemutter mit der Nachricht, dass Anthony verschwunden sei. Zuerst war ich nicht sehr besorgt – er ist kein kleines Kind mehr und kann sehr wohl auf sich selbst Acht geben. Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er einige Tage fort geht – nur hat er bisher immer Bescheid gegeben. Mit jedem vergehenden Tag wurde ich jedoch unruhiger und da heute schon eine ganze Woche ohne ein Wort von ihm vorübergegangen ist, habe ich früh am Morgen den ersten Zug genommen und bin nach London zurückgekehrt.“ Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich bin früher bereits in Männerkleidung gereist, es erleichtert manches“, sagte sie. „Und ich habe gelernt, auf mich selbst aufzupassen.“ 

Irgend etwas in ihrem Ton verriet, dass da noch mehr war – immerhin galt es als äußerst unschicklich für eine Dame Herrenkleidung zu tragen – doch sie sprach nicht weiter. Holmes hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch erkundigte sich nicht näher. Es war ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen.

„Haben Ihre Pflegeeltern schon die Polizei verständigt?“, wollte er statt dessen wissen. 

Die Schauspielerin schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder lag ein merkliches Zögern in ihrer Stimme, als sie antwortete: „Nein. Wir kamen überein, dass es wenig Sinn machen würde. Die Polizei würde sicherlich sagen, dass es wohl ungezogen von ihm, jedoch kein Grund zur Sorge ist, wenn ein junger Mann in seinem Alter ohne Nachricht sein Heim verlässt.“

„Und doch sorgen Sie sich sehr um ihn.“

Amanda Miller nickte. „Wir sind Zwillinge, wir haben eine sehr enge Bindung“, erklärte sie schlicht. Sie zog einen Umschlag aus einer Tasche des Anzugs und reichte ihn nach kurzem Zögern an Holmes weiter. Ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkel. „Ich habe in seinen Sachen nach Hinweisen gesucht. Und das hier gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist.“

Holmes nahm einen einzelnen Bogen Papier aus dem Umschlag, den er zuvor kritisch angesehen hatte. „Ganz gewöhnliches Papier ohne bestimmte Merkmale, es wurde nicht per Post, sondern persönlich oder durch einen Boten zugestellt“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Erkennen Sie vielleicht die Schrift, Miss Miller?“

Die junge Frau schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Anthony hat allerdings früher schon Briefe in der gleichen Handschrift erhalten.“ 

Holmes überflog den Text kommentarlos, reichte dann den Brief an mich weiter. Es waren nur drei knappe Zeilen: „Ich bin in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte komm zu mir.“ 

Darauf folgte die Angabe: Dienstag, der 19. diesen Monats und einer Uhrzeit: 14.30 Uhr, daneben ein Tintenfleck.

Offensichtlich war es in großer Hast geschrieben worden und dabei tropfte Tinte auf das Papier, die nicht abgelöscht wurde, sondern eintrocknete und das Papier leicht wellte. Unterzeichnet war das Schreiben nicht. Ich reichte es an Miss Miller zurück, die es sorgfältig verstaute.

„Ich nehme an, am 19. dieses Monats ist ihr Bruder verschwunden?“ Holmes wartete ihr Nicken ab. „Sie sagten eben, Sie hätten die Sachen Ihres Bruders durchgesehen, Miss Miller. Was hat er mitgenommen? Vielleicht können wir so auf seine Absichten schließen“, fuhr er fort.

Die Schauspielerin überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Soweit ich es erkennen konnte – und ich habe auch Mrs. Enderby und das Mädchen befragt – fehlt nichts. Das macht die ganze Angelegenheit um so mysteriöser.“

„Nicht unbedingt“, entgegnete Holmes. „Denn so können wir zumindest ausschließen, dass er beabsichtigte, längere Zeit fern zu bleiben. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob er über eine größere Geldsumme verfügt?“

Amanda Miller schüttelte den Kopf, doch wieder färbten sich ihre Wangen blutrot. „Er hat kein großes Vermögen, im Gegenteil, erst wenige Tage zuvor hat er mich um Geld gebeten. Aber...“, sie zögerte, „...aus der Kasse fehlten zehn Pfund.“ Die letzten Worte sprach sie sehr leise aus.

„Aus der Kasse im Geschäft Ihrer Pflegeeltern?“, verdeutlichte Holmes. „Ich verstehe.“

„Nein“, widersprach die junge Frau erhitzt. „Sie denken nun, er sei ein Dieb, aber das ist er nicht. Anthony hat bestimmt das Geld nur ausgeliehen. Es befanden sich fast fünfzig Pfund in der Kasse, aber er hat nicht alles genommen.“

Nun, zehn Pfund waren ein nettes Sümmchen, doch es war wohl kaum genug, dass der junge Mann damit anderswo ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. So gesehen hatte sie wohl recht damit, dass ihr Bruder kein gewöhnlicher Dieb war.

Holmes erhob sich. „Miss Miller, ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen morgen den ersten Zug zurück. Dr. Watson und ich begleiten Sie. Haben Sie bereits ein Quartier für die Nacht?“

Die junge Frau erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich werde bei einer Freundin übernachten.“ Sie nahm ihre Mütze, drehte ihr Haar um eine Hand zu einem lockeren Knoten und stopfte sie dann unter die Kopfbedeckung. 

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns um 08.00 Uhr an der Victoria Station treffen. Guten Abend, Miss Miller.“

Die Schauspielerin nickte. „Guten Abend, Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson.“ Sie gab mir lächelnd die Hand, dann Holmes. „Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Hilfe.“

Holmes beugte sich galant über ihre Hand. „Ich könnte Ihnen weitaus mehr helfen, wenn Sie mir alles erzählen würden, Miss Miller“, entgegnete er.

Sie wurde blass, löste sich etwas zu hastig aus seinem Griff und wandte sich zur Tür. „Guten Abend, Gentlemen.“ Sie wehrte meinen Versuch, sie zur Haustür zu geleiten ab und ging.

Ich wandte mich Holmes zu, der gerade dabei war, eine Pfeife anzustecken. „Ich verstehe den Grund für diese letzte Frage nicht. Miss Miller antwortete doch sehr offen auf jede Frage?“

Holmes schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tat sie nicht. Es gibt vieles, dass sie uns verschwiegen hat und das sie durch ihre vermeintliche Offenheit zu verdecken suchte, davon bin ich überzeugt. Sie sollten nie vergessen, dass sie Schauspielerin ist, Watson – und zudem noch die Tochter der großen Flora Miller. Sie verfügt über eine ausgezeichnete Beherrschung und doch gibt es verräterische Anzeichen. In ihrem Falle war es eine unbewusste Drehung des linken Fußes – wann immer sie die Unwahrheit sprach, oder etwas verschwieg, drehte sie den linken Fuß nach innen.“

Selbst nach all den Jahren an seiner Seite konnte er mich noch immer verblüffen. Von Zeit zu Zeit frage ich mich, ob er auch meine Reaktionen analysiert, ob ihm diese Fähigkeit so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass er sie instinktiv anwandte. Doch ich hatte noch nie gewagt, ihn danach zu befragen. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst, er würde lachen. Möglicherweise fürchtete ich aber auch, ich könnte recht behalten…

„Da wir morgen eine anstrengende Reise vor uns haben, werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen“, sagte ich schließlich. 

Holmes nickte abwesend und ich erkannte, dass er bereits in die Welt seiner Gedanken hinabgetaucht war – ein Ort, an den ich ihm nicht folgen konnte. So begab ich mich zur Ruhe.

 

* * *

 

An zumeist überhastete Abreisen gewöhnt, benötigte ich am nächsten Morgen nur wenig Zeit, um meinen Koffer fertig zu packen. Holmes hatte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie lange wir der Baker Street fernbleiben würden, doch ging ich davon aus, dass die Angelegenheit nicht mehr als ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen sollte. Sicherlich ließ sich für das Verschwinden von Anthony Enderby eine ganz einfache Lösung finden – die Sorge seiner Schwester in allen Ehren, doch war sie vielleicht etwas übertrieben. 

Im Wohnzimmer, bereits umsorgt von der stets aufmerksamen Mrs. Hudson, saß Holmes beim Frühstück, Morgenpfeife und –zeitungen in Griffweite. 

Er blickte nur flüchtig auf und nickte mir grüßend zu, als ich mich zu ihm setzte. Mrs. Hudson dagegen berichtete ausführlich über das zu erwartende, heiße Wetter in London, dem wir mit unserer Landpartie entkommen würden, während sie mir eingoss. Als sie schließlich ging, blieb Holmes schweigsam und ich tat es ihm gleich, seine Stimmungen zu gut kennend.

Wir brachen bald zum Bahnhof auf. Als die Droschke die Baker Street verließ, verspürte ich einen kleinen Anflug freudiger Nervosität, wie stets am Beginn einer Reise, von der ich nicht wusste, was sie bringen würde. Nun, nicht jeder betrachtete Reisen nur als leidiges Übel zum Zweck, wie Holmes. Er wäre von einer anderen Möglichkeit des Reisens, die ihn schneller ans Ziel gebracht hätte, mehr angesprochen gewesen, als von dem guten, alten Dampfross, das wir zu besteigen beabsichtigten. 

Am Victoria Bahnhof fiel es uns nicht schwer, Miss Miller zu entdecken – wenngleich sie dieses Mal in das Reisekostüm einer Dame gewandet war, was ihr weitaus mehr schmeichelte, als der Aufzug des Vorabends. 

Holmes winkte einen Träger und während der Mann unser Gepäck übernahm, betrachtete ich die junge Frau. Ihr Blick schweifte stets über den um diese frühe Stunde nur spärlich bevölkerten Bahnsteig, ihre behandschuhten Hände spielten mit einem zierlichen Sonnenschirm oder griffen nach ihrem Hut, den der unangenehm scharfe Wind mit sich zu reißen drohte. Als sie uns erblickte, winkte sie uns zu und wir gesellten uns zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Holmes. Guten Morgen, Dr. Watson“, begrüßte sie uns mit einem Lächeln. 

„Guten Morgen, Miss Miller.“ Sie war sorgfältig zurechtgemacht und doch konnte ich mühelos Anzeichen von Erschöpfung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, als ich vor ihr stand. 

„Guten Morgen, Miss Miller. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihr Gepäck bereits aufgegeben.“ Holmes wies auf die kleine Tasche, die als einziges Gepäckstück zu Füßen der jungen Frau stand. 

„Oh nein. Ich habe nicht mehr bei mir, als nur diese Tasche“, entgegnete die Schauspielerin. Mir schien, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen, doch der einfahrende Zug unterbrach sie. 

Der Schaffner, der uns die Fahrkarten verkaufte, konnte uns ob der frühen Stunde ein freies privates Abteil verschaffen, in dem wir auch die ganze Fahrt über unter uns blieben. 

Während Holmes sich in einen Stapel Zeitungen und ein Bündel mit Dokumenten – welches kurz vor unserer Abfahrt ein Bote in die Baker Street gebracht hatte – vertiefte, versuchte ich mit Miss Miller höfliche Konversation zu betreiben. Doch nach einigen Bemerkungen über das Wetter und Anekdoten aus dem Theater, die Miss Miller zum Besten gab, verfielen wir in Schweigen. Während die Schauspielerin sich damit begnügte, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, ergriff ich eine der Zeitungen, die Holmes zur Seite gelegt hatte.

Als ich einige Zeit später aufsah, war die junge Frau in ein dünnes Buch vertieft. Offenbar spürte sie meinen Blick, denn sie sah auf und lächelte mir zu. „Ich habe beschlossen, die Reisezeit zum Textstudium meiner neuen Rolle zu verwenden“, erklärte sie.

Ich hätte mich gern nach dieser Rolle erkundigt, doch sie senkte rasch den Blick wieder auf ihr Buch – und ich ertappte mich dabei, ihre Füße zu betrachten. Holmes Worte vom Vorabend über die verräterische Körpersprache waren mir unwillkürlich wieder in den Sinn geraten. Doch ihre Stiefel waren züchtig dicht nebeneinander stehend, gerade ausgerichtet, so weit ich sie überhaupt unter dem Saum des weiten Reisekleides ausmachen konnte. 

So verlief die Reise recht eintönig und ereignislos, doch so bequem, wie man es unter den gegebenen Umständen erwarten konnte. Der tüchtige Schaffner besorgte uns Plätze im Speisewagen, so dass wir zu einem durchaus appetitlichen Mittagsmahl kamen, was die Eintönigkeit der Reise etwas unterbrach. 

Schließlich erreichten wir mit Anbruch der Dämmerung den Bahnhof der Stadt, die unser Ziel darstellte. Miss Miller hatte ihre Pflegeeltern noch am Vorabend mit einem Telegramm auf unsere Ankunft vorbereitet, so erwartete uns bereits eine Droschke, um uns und unser Gepäck aufzunehmen. Weiter hatte sie, wie sie uns während der Fahrt mitteilte, Unterkunft in einem Gasthof in der Ortsmitte, unweit vom Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern besorgt.

Und so stoppte dann auch nach wenigen Minuten Fahrt die Droschke und wir stiegen vor dem Gasthof aus. Durch die weit geöffneten Fenster drang Stimmengewirr und Gegröle, was keinen sehr einladenden Eindruck auf uns machte. Jedoch betraten wir die Schankstube nach kurzem Abschied von Miss Miller, die versprach, uns am nächsten Morgen zeitig abholen zu lassen.

Schlagartig wurde es still. Holmes ging - ohne sich darum zu kümmern - durch den Raum und zur Theke, hinter der ein Mann stand, den Kleidung und Auftreten klar als Wirt dieser Örtlichkeit auswiesen. Sein gerötetes, grobschlächtiges Gesicht betrachtete uns zunächst mit Misstrauen.

„N‘ Abend, guter Mann“, grüßte Holmes jovial und tippte an seinen Hut. „Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und das ist Dr. Watson.“ Es rief keinerlei Reaktion hervor. „Wir sind hier auf Einladung von Mr. und Mrs. Enderby.“

Nun nickte der Wirt und wandte sich um – in Richtung Küche, wie ich vermutete. „Abby, Kundschaft.“ Er schob den Stumpen, auf dem er offenbar mehr herumkaute, als ihn rauchte, in den anderen Mundwinkel. „ABBY!!“

Auf diesen zweiten, lauteren Ruf hin, eilte ein mageres Mädchen, aus der Küche. Ihre Haare waren sehr kurz geschnitten und hätte der Wirt sie nicht mit einem Mädchennamen gerufen, hätte ich sie in ihrer groben Jacke und den verschlissenen Hosen für einen kaum halbwüchsigen Burschen angesehen. 

Sie begrüßte uns. „Guten Abend, Gentlemen. Ich bin Abby Fox, die Tochter des Wirts. Herzlich willkommen in der Weißen Rose.“ (So lautete nämlich der Name der Gastwirtschaft.) „Miss Enderby hat meinem Vater heute morgen bestellen lassen, dass Sie mit dem ersten Zug aus London kommen.“ Sie wies auf eine schmale Treppe, die neben der Wirtsstube in den ersten Stock führte. „Rosa hat die Zimmer fertiggemacht. Ich zeige sie Ihnen.“

Ich blickte Holmes erstaunt an. So verwahrlost und ärmlich das Mädchen auch aussah, es hatte offenbar doch eine gewisse Bildung genossen, wenn sie auch kaum über das Niveau einer Dorfschule hinaus reichen mochte. 

Das Zimmer, dass Abby mir zuwies, war nicht besonders groß oder behaglich, aber es war zumindest sauber und das Bett offensichtlich erst kürzlich frisch überzogen. Abby wartete an der Tür, bis ich mich umgesehen hatte. 

„Ihr Gepäck wird gleich heraufgebracht“, sagte sie dann. Ich hatte den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass sie etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, sich aber nicht traute. „Wenn Sie noch etwas zu Essen möchten, unsere Wirtschafterin kocht sehr gut.“ 

Sie knickste und verschwand durch die Tür, ich hörte sie mit Holmes einen Raum weitergehen, vermutlich, um dort ihr Sprüchlein noch einmal aufzusagen. Ich schätzte sie auf ein Alter von etwa zehn Jahren. 

Kaum hatte ich Hut und Überzieher abgelegt, als es auch schon klopfte. Ein Bursche, gerade dem Knabenalter entwachsen, kam mit dem Gepäck. Außer einem gemurmelten Gruß sagte er nichts, doch ich konnte sehen, dass er mich neugierig musterte. 

Nun, vermutlich ließen sich hier nicht oft Fremde sehen. 

Unsere Ankunft hatte sicherlich einigen Wirbel verursacht. Er zog artig seine Mütze, als ich ihm ein kleines Trinkgeld gab und verschwand nach einer Verbeugung.

Nachdem ich mich frisch gemacht hatte, ging ich hinüber und klopfte an Holmes Tür. Mein Freund öffnete sofort und winkte mir, einzutreten. Während er seine Schuhe schnürte, fragte er mich: „Nun, Watson, was halten Sie von unserer Unterkunft?“

„Nun“, erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Es ist nicht gerade das Savoy, aber verhältnismäßig sauber. Und wir wollen ja hier nicht unseren Lebensabend verbringen.“

Holmes richtete sich auf. „Wie wahr“, entgegnete er. „Dann wollen wir mal die Richtigkeit der Behauptung unserer kleinen Gastgeberin überprüfen und einen Happen essen.“

Abby stürzte eifrig auf uns zu, als wir die Treppe herunterkamen. Offenbar hatte sie auf uns gelauert. Sie führte uns sofort durch die Gaststube an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits stand. 

„Unsere Wirtschafterin war früher Köchin bei den Enderbys“, erklärte sie, ganz in ihrer Rolle als Gastgeberin aufgehend. „Dann ist Mr. Enderby krank geworden und Rosa musste ihre Stellung aufgeben, weil sie nicht lernen wollte, so komische Sachen zu kochen, wie der Arzt sagte. Das war vor einem halben Jahr. Und als dann meine Mami und das neue Baby Engel wurden, kam sie als Wirtschafterin zu uns.“ 

Sie blickte mich mit ihren viel zu großen, viel zu ernsten, grünen Augen an. Die sehr kindliche Umschreibung des Todes ihrer Mutter – vermutlich im Kindbett – schien nicht so recht zu ihr zu passen. Zumindest nicht zu der Abby, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Oder vielleicht irrte ich mich auch und man hatte dem Mädchen einfach nur beigebracht, wie es Gäste begrüßen sollte und ich sprach nun mit der wahren Abby. 

Holmes überließ es offenbar mir, mich mit dem Kind zu unterhalten. Denn er beachtete sie nach einem ersten, forschenden Blick kaum mehr. 

„Vielen Dank, Abby“, sagte ich, als wir uns setzten. „Du machst das sehr gut.“ Sie strahlte, als ich sie lobte. Vermutlich bekam sie so etwas nicht oft zu hören. „Und wer hat dir beigebracht, so fein mit Gästen umzugehen? Dein Papa?“

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. Sie beugte sich etwas vor, als vertraue sie mir ein Geheimnis an. „Das war Amanda – ich meine – Miss Enderby. Als sie im vorigen Jahr zu Besuch war, im Winter – aus Paris.“ Sie sprach das Wort mit einer Art ungläubigem Staunen aus. „Sie hat mir auch etwas mitgebracht.“

Wieder blickte sie mich prüfend an, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob ihr Geheimnis bei mir in guten Händen sein würde. Ich fühlte mich dazu genötigt, sie zu ermuntern. „Wirklich? Ihr seid wohl gute Freundinnen, du und Miss Enderby?“

Meine Vermutung brachte sie erneut zum Strahlen. Sie öffnete hastig den obersten Knopf ihrer grob gewirkten Hemdbluse und zog ein plumpes, silbernes Medaillon aus dem Ausschnitt. Es hing an einer leicht schmuddeligen Seidenkordel. Ich sah natürlich auf den ersten Blick, dass es kein wertvolles Schmuckstück war, dazu war es nicht zierlich genug gearbeitet – doch für Abby war es wohl ein richtiger Schatz. Also bemerkte ich nur: „Das ist wirklich sehr hübsch, Abby.“ 

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Man kann es öffnen“, verriet sie mir im Flüsterton.

„Tatsächlich?“, flüsterte ich verschwörerisch zurück. Allmählich begann mir die Unterhaltung mit Abby großes Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Das Mädchen blickte mich leicht empört an, da ich wagte, ihre Worte in Frage zu stellen. Dann hantierte sie an dem Medaillon herum, was gar nicht so einfach war – so lang war die Kordel um ihren Hals nicht bemessen und abnehmen wollte sie es offenbar nicht. Schließlich gab der Verschluss nach. Ich hätte ein Bild erwartet oder gepresste Blumen oder was sich sonst noch so in einem derartigen Schmuckstück befinden konnte, doch statt dessen war die eine Hälfte des Medaillons mit einem winzigen Spiegel versehen, die andere mit ölig aussehender roter Farbe bemalt. Abby leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers und rieb ihn über die Farbfläche. Sofort verfärbte sich ihre Fingerkuppe.

„Das ist Lippenrot“, vertraute sie mir mit hochroten Wangen an. „In Paris tragen das viele hübsche Frauen, damit sie noch hübscher sind, hat Amanda gesagt.“

„Und du, Abby? Trägst du es auch?“, fragte ich belustigt.

Sie erglühte noch ein wenig mehr. „Nein. Das würde Papi nicht erlauben.“ Sie schloss das Medaillon hastig und verstaute es sorgfältig. „Aber wenn ich groß bin, dann mache ich es auch. Wie Amanda.“

Wir waren hier wohl an eine flammende Verehrerin von Miss Miller geraten. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie bereits fort. „Amanda hat mir auch die Haare geschnitten“, berichtete sie stolz. „Aber zuerst habe ich sie mir selbst geschnitten, weil Rosa sagte, sie kann das nicht.“

Es schien eine Menge zu geben, was diese Rosa nicht konnte. 

„Also habe ich mir Mamis große Schere aus dem Nähkorb geholt und die Haare abgeschnitten. Als Amanda mich dann besuchen kam, hat sie geweint und geschimpft, weil ich das getan habe. Sie sagte, ich würde aussehen, als hätten mich die Mäuse angeknabbert. Ist das nicht lustig? Und dann hat sie die Schere genommen und meine Haare ganz kurz geschnitten, wie die von meinem großen Bruder Bobby.“

„Abby!“, donnerte es plötzlich hinter ihr. „Warum bist du nicht in der Küche?“ Ihr Vater stand da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, passiert, wenn du die Gäste mit deinen Märchen belästigst? Diese Flausen setzt dir nur diese Frau aus der Stadt in den Kopf.“

Angstvoll zuckte Abby zusammen. Weglaufen konnte sie nicht, denn sie war zwischen mir und ihrem wütenden Vater gefangen. Ich entschloss mich eben dazu, ein zu greifen, als mir Holmes zuvor kam.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, guter Mann“, sagte er scharf. „Ihre Tochter ist ein sehr aufgewecktes Kind und sie hat uns nicht belästigt. Wie sie eben erwähnten, ist Abby mit Miss Enderby bekannt. Da wir Gäste der Familie Enderby sind, habe ich sie nur um eine Auskunft gebeten.“

Der Wirt senkte den Kopf, nicht in der Lage, dem Blick Holmes’ kühler, grauer Augen stand zu halten. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung“, murmelte er und entfernte sich rasch. 

Abby blickte Holmes gleichermaßen erstaunt und dankbar an. Sie wusste genau, dass er gelogen hatte, um sie vor der Schelte ihres Vaters zu bewahren. „Danke, Mr. Holmes“, flüsterte sie scheu. 

Holmes griff in die Tasche seiner Weste und zog ein Geldstück hervor, das er dem Mädchen zuwarf. „Und jetzt begibst du dich besser in die Küche, Abby, bevor dein Vater zurückkommt.“

Abby betrachtete staunend die blinkende Münze in ihrer kleinen Hand, die noch die Spuren des Lippenrots trug. „Ooooh. Danke“, flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und eilte davon. 

Ich sah ihr amüsiert nach, wie sie flink wie ein Wiesel durch die anwesenden Gäste – zumeist Bauern und Arbeiter, wie es den Anschein hatte – huschte und dann durch eine Tür verschwand. Dann wandte ich mich Holmes zu. „Holmes, ich ahnte ja nicht, dass Sie derart gut mit Kindern umgehen können.“

Holmes deutete eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung an. „Ich bedauere, mich in Ihr Fachgebiet vorgewagt zu haben, mein lieber Watson.“

„Fachgebiet?“, echote ich. „Ich kenne mich mit Kindern nicht sehr gut aus, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich selbst vor sehr langer Zeit einmal ein wilder Knabe war und sich unter meinen Patienten gelegentlich ein Kind findet.“

Holmes lehnte sich zurück. „Ich dachte auch nicht speziell daran, Watson, sondern an das schöne Geschlecht, was doch offensichtlich mehr Ihr Metier ist. Abby scheint ganz – wie soll ich sagen – hingerissen von Ihnen zu sein“, meinte er spöttelnd.

Wie immer, wenn Holmes auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam, fühlte ich mich verlegen. Stets sprach er mit Spott über meine Kenntnis des schönen Geschlechts – an dem er nur Interesse zeigte, wenn es ein Fall erforderte – die jedoch nicht halb so groß war, wie er vermuten mochte. In der Tat hatte ich mich als Student in mancherlei zweifelhafte Vergnügungen gestürzt, doch nach meinem Eintritt ins Militär, meiner Verwundung und der darauf folgenden Rückkehr nach England hatte ich bis zu der Bekanntschaft mit Mary Morstan diesem Leben abgeschworen. 

Ich dachte einen Moment liebevoll an meine verstorbene Gattin. Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an, ohne genau zu wissen, was ich sagen wollte, als eine schlampig gekleidete Frau mit üppigem, kaum verhülltem Dekolleté an unseren Tisch trat. Sie knallte zwei irdene Becher vor uns, teilte uns knapp mit, dass das Essen gleich kommen würde und verschwand wieder, wobei sie uns mit einer ähnlich ausladenden Hinterseite beglückte. Auf eine Bestellung wartete sie nicht. 

Holmes blickte ihr mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Amüsement nach. „Ich würde es nie wagen, in einem Haus wie diesem nach der Speisekarte zu verlangen“, meinte er ironisch und nippte dann an seinem Becher. 

Ich tat es ihm gleich, erleichtert um eine Antwort herumgekommen zu sein. Saurer, ungekühlter Apfelmost, wie ihn die Bauern um diese Jahreszeit tranken, brannte mir die Kehle hinab. Ich verzog das Gesicht, setzte den Becher ab und schob ihn von mir. Schauderhaftes Zeug. Ungläubig beobachtete ich, wie Holmes abwesend den Becher leerte. Er schien in Gedanken versunken und merkte wohl nicht einmal, was er trank.

Als die Bedienung mit zwei Tellern und drei Schüsseln auftauchte und sie lautstark vor uns auf den Tisch knallte, bestellte ich bei ihr ein Bier. Sie blickte mich an – wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck auf geradezu erstaunliche Weise dem eines Schafes glich – als wäre ich damit in ihrer Achtung gestiegen. Ich war froh, als sie ging, der scharfe Schweißgeruch, den ihr ungewaschener Körper ausströmte, raubte mir selbst in der rauchigen, dunstigen Gaststube fast den Atem.

Ich machte mich daran, den Inhalt meines Tellers näher zu erkunden. Eine dicke Scheibe kalte Nierenpastete lag auf einem Bett aus dickem Steckrübenmus, verziert mit einem kleinen Klecks Preiselbeersoße. 

In einer der Schüsseln schwammen fettige Fleischstücke in Brühe, in der daneben dampften Kartoffeln und die dritte enthielt offenbar die unvermeidlichen Bohnen – ich nahm an, dass es sich hierbei um den Hauptgang handelte. Ich begann zu hoffen, dass unser Aufenthalt hier nicht zu lange dauern würde. Mochte es an meinem durch Mrs. Hudsons gutbürgerliche Küche verwöhntem Gaumen liegen – doch ich fand das fade Essen nicht sonderlich appetitlich. 

Während ich mich tapfer durch die etwas zähe Nierenpastete kämpfte, warf ich hin und wieder einen Blick auf Holmes, der wieder einmal kaum zu bemerken schien, was er zu sich nahm. 

Irgend etwas beschäftigte ihn. 

 

* * *

 

Es fiel mir in dieser Nacht schwer, einzuschlafen. Das fette Essen lag mir bleiern im Magen. Zwar hatte ich meine Arzttasche eingepackt, doch leider enthielt die kein Mittel zur Erleichterung meiner geschundenen Verdauung. So beschloss ich, mich gleich am Morgen beim örtlichen Apotheker mit einem entsprechenden Gebräu einzudecken. 

Nach einer Zeitlang, in der ich mich unruhig gedreht und gewendet hatte, glaubte ich Schritte zu hören. Ich lauschte angestrengt und vernahm tatsächlich das leise Poltern von Schritten – doch nicht etwa draußen auf dem Flur, wo sie leicht zu erklären gewesen wären, sondern nebenan. Nun, ich war mit Holmes Gepflogenheiten durchaus vertraut. Mancher Fall hatte ihm mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht beschert. Doch konnte ich an den gegenwärtigen Ereignissen nichts entdecken, was eine solche Auswirkung auf ihn haben könnte. Vielleicht, so dachte ich mir, bevor ich mich endgültig Morpheus Armen überließ, gab es eine ganz simple Erklärung und Rosas Küche machte selbst Holmes eisernem Magen zu schaffen... 

Aufgrund der wenig erholsamen Nachtruhe war ich am folgenden Morgen nicht gerade bester Laune. Als ich mein Zimmer verließ, wartete Holmes auf dem Flur. Er lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Tür und pfiff tonlos vor sich hin. Ich war zugegebenermaßen überrascht. „Oh, Guten Morgen, Holmes. Warum haben Sie nicht geklopft?“

„Guten Morgen, Watson.“ Er richtete sich auf und schob die Hände in die Tasche seiner Jacke, um nach der Morgenpfeife zu kramen – die üblicherweise mit den Tabakresten des Vortages gefüllt war. „Ich war gerade im Begriff, als Sie öffneten. Der Bursche war bereits bei mir und hat eine Nachricht von Miss Miller überbracht. Sie erwartet uns zum Frühstück.“

Nun, man muss dem Himmel auch für kleine Wunder dankbar sein. 

Ich versuchte mir nicht auszumalen, was für ein Frühstück uns nach den Genüssen des vergangenen Abends wohl in diesem Hause erwartet hätte, sondern kehrte in mein Zimmer zurück und holte Überzieher, Hut und meinen Spazierstock.

Als wir gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter stiegen, kam Abby uns entgegen. 

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Holmes. Guten Morgen, Dr. Watson.“ Sie strahlte uns beide an. Das hob meine Laune noch mehr, als die Aussicht auf ein vernünftiges Frühstück. Als ich ihr jedoch mitteilte, dass wir auswärts frühstücken würden, verblasste ihr Lächeln. 

Holmes wandte sich an sie. „Abby. Miss Enderby hat uns eingeladen. Aber wir sind fremd in diesem Dorf. Du dagegen weißt sicherlich den Weg. Würdest du ihn uns zeigen?“, schlug er vor, um ihre offensichtliche Enttäuschung etwas zu mildern. Wie ich schon an anderer Stelle und stets wieder bemerkte – Holmes war immer für eine Überraschung gut, selbst für jemanden, der ihn so lange kannte, wie ich dies tat. 

Abby spielte mit dem Band ihrer Schürze, sie steckte heute in einem adretten, wenn auch abgetragenen Kleid mit steifem Rock. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich zu unseren Ehren so herausgeputzt hatte. „Mein Papi wird es sicher nicht erlauben“, wandte sie zaghaft ein. 

„Ich werde mit deinem Vater sprechen“, entgegnete Holmes und machte sich Richtung Wirtsstube auf. 

Abby blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast heute ein sehr schönes Kleid an“, meinte ich schließlich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. 

Sie lachte erfreut und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, so dass ich sie von allen Seiten begutachten konnte. Nur ihre nackten Füße beeinträchtigten das Bild etwas, doch ich sagte ihr, sie würde mindestens so hübsch sein, wie eine der Pariser Damen, von denen Miss Enderby erzählt hatte. Was sie noch mehr zu freuen schien. 

„Das sagt mein Freund auch immer“, erklärte sie – ernsthaft bemüht, die Gebärden einer Dame zu imitieren. Vermutlich wie sie es Miss Miller abgesehen hatte. 

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte ich, wenig interessiert, doch um sie zu erfreuen. „Du hast einen kleinen Freund?“

Sie nickte und legte gleichzeitig den Finger auf den Mund, um mir höchste Verschwiegenheit anzudeuten. „Aber das darf niemand wissen. Er wohnt im Wäldchen und er hat gesagt, ich darf es nicht verraten, weil es ein Geheimnis ist.“

Das klang nicht nach dem Nachbarsjungen oder einem anderen Gleichaltrigen, was ich erwartet hatte. Etwas an ihren Worten kam mir merkwürdig vor. „Im Wald sagtest du? Dann ist er ein Köhler? Oder vielleicht Holzfäller?“

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht im Wald. Er versteckt sich im Wäldchen“, vertraute sie mir hinter vorgehaltener Hand an. „Ich glaube, er versteckt sich vor der Polizei.“

„Vor der Polizei?“ Das war nun mehr als nur merkwürdig, das war bereits verdächtig. „Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken?“

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob der Konstabler oft ins Wäldchen geht.“ 

In mir keimte ein grässlicher Verdacht. Doch wie konnte ich Abby danach fragen, ohne ihre offensichtliche Unschuld zu beschmutzen... „Hat er dich... sehr lieb, Abby?“, erkundigte ich mich. „Umarmt oder berührt er dich sonst in irgendeiner Weise? Was macht ihr, wenn ihr euch trefft?“

Abby sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Er erzählt mir Geschichten. Er war schon in Afrika und Amerika und in Schottland“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Manchmal ist er ganz furchtbar traurig und dann tröste ich ihn.“

„Warum ist er traurig? Hat er dir das gesagt?“, drängte ich. Warum kam Holmes nicht zurück?

„Er hat eine Tochter, die er nicht besuchen darf. Böse Menschen haben sie ihm weggenommen als seine Frau gestorben ist. Und er sagt, ich sehe genauso aus wie sie.“

Natürlich. Etwas in dieser Richtung war zu erwarten gewesen. „Abby, dieser Mann, hat er dir schon einmal weh getan? Oder hast du manchmal Angst vor ihm?“

Sie schüttelte freimütig den Kopf. „Nein. Warum sollte ich Angst vor ihm haben? Er ist nett.“

Nett. Natürlich war er nett. Abby war seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter offenbar vernachlässigt worden, der Vater schien sich aus dem Kind nicht viel zu machen. Wenn jemand Interesse an ihr zeigte, war sie voll Zutrauen und Anhänglichkeit – was ich ja am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. 

Ich nahm mir fest vor, den Vater des Kindes auf die Gefahr hinzuweisen und falls nötig, auch den Konstabler des Dorfes. Es mochte sich um einen harmlosen Einsiedler handeln, doch konnte sich auch tatsächlich ein Verbrecher im Wald – oder Wäldchen, wie Abby in ihrer kindlichen Art beharrte – verbergen. 

„Abby, du darfst nicht mehr allein in das Wäldchen gehen. Das ist gefährlich.“

Sie schien nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Vermutlich sank ich gerade in ihrer Achtung, da auch ich die unangenehme Pflicht der Erwachsenen, Verbote zu erteilen, wahrgenommen hatte. 

„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte sie mürrisch. „Und außerdem bin ich nicht allein. George ist ja da.“

George musste wohl dieser Mann im Wald sein. Ich wurde jedoch einer unmittelbaren Antwort enthoben, da Holmes in diesem Moment zurückkehrte. 

Er warf einen Blick auf Abby, die mir den Rücken zuwandte und den Mund schmollend verzog, dann auf mich und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich bedauere die Verzögerung, aber Mr. Fox hat noch geschlafen. Ich denke, wir müssen uns etwas beeilen, damit wir die Enderbys nicht unnötig warten lassen“, sagte er, sich an Abby wendend.

Das Mädchen beschloss offenbar, für einen Moment das Schmollen aufzugeben und drehte sich um. „Es gibt eine Abkürzung, wenn man nicht durchs Dorf geht.“

Uns auf die Sachkenntnis unserer Führerin verlassend, folgten wir ihr. 

Das Haus, zu dem uns Abby brachte, hätte als Sommervilla ebenso gut in Italien oder Südfrankreich stehen können. Es wirkte inmitten der teils armseligen Bauernhäuser und Hütten fehl am Platze. Das ein Spezialitätengeschäft den Kauf oder Bau eines solchen Gebäudes ermöglichte, hielt ich für unmöglich. Vermutlich war es ererbt.

Abby trat neben mir von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Holmes den schweren, altmodisch plumpen Klopfer betätigte. 

Wenige Augenblicke darauf öffnete uns Miss Miller in eigener Person. Sie legte den Arm um Abby und drückte sie in einer flüchtigen, aber liebevollen Geste kurz an sich, während sie uns begrüßte. 

Dann bat sie uns herein. Ein Hausmädchen erschien und nahm unsere Hüte und Überzieher entgegen. 

Miss Miller führte uns in ein Speisezimmer und wandte sich dann zunächst an Abby. „Geh‘ zu Nora in die Küche, mein Schatz“, sagte sie. „Du hast bestimmt noch nicht gefrühstückt.“ Sie strich dem Mädchen durchs Haar und blickte ihr nach, als Abby wieselflink durch eine zweite Tür verschwand. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie mit den Räumlichkeiten gut vertraut war. 

Miss Miller bat uns Platz zu nehmen und das Hausmädchen erschien, um den Tee zu servieren. 

Als sie den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, machte Holmes die erste Bemerkung. „Dies ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Haus“, meinte er, mit der Hand vage die Umgebung bedeutend. Auch im Inneren glich das Haus mit seinen Stuckverzierungen mehr einer italienischen Barockvilla, als einem englischen Haus.

Miss Miller lächelte. „Der Urgroßvater von Mrs. Enderby hat es für seine Frau bauen lassen. Er war Kaufmann und hat die Tochter eines italienischen Geschäftspartners geheiratet. Ihr gefielen die englischen Häuser nicht und es wurden extra ein Baumeister und Handwerker aus Italien geholt, um das Haus zu bauen und einzurichten.“

Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie unruhig und nervös sie unter ihrer äußerlichen Gelassenheit war. Und sollten wir nicht Mr. und Mrs. Enderby treffen?

Amanda Miller sprach weiter: „Damals war die Familie sehr wohlhabend. Doch davon ist nach beinahe zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr sehr viel übrig. Die Reste des einstigen Vermögens genügen gerade, um das Haus instand zu halten und das Spezialitätengeschäft wirft kaum mehr ab, als unbedingt zum Leben notwendig ist. Deshalb gibt es hier außer Nora und einer Pflegerin für Mr. Enderby kein weiteres Personal.“ 

Sie schwieg einen Moment – Holmes nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um eine Frage zu stellen. „Wo sind Ihre Pflegeeltern jetzt, Miss Miller?“

Er sprach ohne besonderen Nachdruck, doch ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Sie blickte auf die Tasse in ihrer Hand und ließ sich mit einer Antwort Zeit. Dann sagte sie schließlich: „Ich hielt es für besser, sie jetzt zu Freunden an die Küste zu schicken. Mr. Enderby ist seit einem Schlaganfall ein sehr kranker Mann und wird nicht mehr lange zu leben haben.“ Ihre Stimme war sehr leise geworden. „Ich fürchtete, die Aufregung könnte sein Ableben beschleunigen.“

„Warum haben Sie uns das nicht gesagt, Miss Miller?“ Sie blieb eine Antwort schuldig, also erkundigte sich Holmes weiter: „Welche Aufregung fürchten Sie? Das Verschwinden Ihres Bruders ist Ihren Pflegeeltern bereits bekannt.“

Die Schauspielerin sprang auf und trat zum Fenster. „Ich... fürchte, dass Anthony vielleicht in... in Schwierigkeiten ist. Meine Mutter hat mir in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Sie ein sehr.. verständnisvoller.. Mann sind, Mr. Holmes.“ Sie sprach zögernd, machte immer wieder Pausen, als müsse sie sich die Worte mühsam und sorgfältig zurechtlegen. „Deshalb habe ich mich an Sie um Hilfe gewandt.“

„Ich kann Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie mir alles sagen, Miss Miller“, entgegnete Holmes ernst. 

Sie drehte sich zu uns um, öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn jedoch dann wieder. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment, ich möchte nach Abby sehen.“ Damit verließ sie das Speisezimmer.

„By Jove! Sie hatten recht, Holmes. Miss Miller scheint sehr viel in ihrem ersten Bericht verschwiegen zu haben“, brach ich schließlich das Schweigen, das sich ausgebreitet hatte. 

Holmes bewegte die Hand in einer abwiegelnden Geste. „Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an die Unterlagen, die mir kurz vor unserer Abreise ein Bote aushändigte? Ich habe sie noch am gleichen Abend, an dem Miss Miller uns besuchte, telegrafisch angefordert. In der letzten Nacht habe ich mich noch einmal in sie vertieft.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Obwohl sie aus dem umfangreichen Privatarchiv einer meiner zuverlässigsten Quellen stammen, konnte ich ihnen nichts entnehmen, was uns nicht bereits bekannt gewesen wäre.“ 

Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Diese rätselhaften Quellen, die ihm jede gewünschte Information innerhalb von Stunden verschafften, erzeugten in mir immer ein Gefühl von Unbehagen, ohne dass ich einen Grund dafür nennen konnte.

Holmes lachte leise. „Dieses Archiv befindet sich in den Händen eines der glühendsten Bewunderer von Flora Miller. Und ich bin überzeugt, es enthält Informationen, die selbst ihrer Tochter und ihrem Sohn unbekannt sind.“

„Wusste denn Ihre Quelle von der Existenz der Kinder?“, fragte ich skeptisch.

„Ja.“ Holmes nahm einen Bogen Papier aus der Innentasche seiner Weste. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf eine charaktervolle Handschrift, die ich schon mehrfach auf Notizen und Briefen gesehen hatte. „Hier habe ich zum Beispiel die Abschrift einer Beurteilung über Anthony Miller, die wenige Tage vor seiner Entlassung von der Militärakademie ausgestellt wurde.“

Ich erinnerte mich, dass Amanda Miller davon gesprochen hatte, dass ihr Bruder seine Pläne, eine Militärkarriere zu beginnen, plötzlich geändert hatte. „Enthält sie interessante Informationen?“

„Eben nicht. Sie ist sehr sorgfältig, aber nichtsdestotrotz nichtssagend abgefasst worden.“

„Aber wenn er der Akademie verwiesen wurde, muss er sich doch etwas zuschulden haben kommen lassen...“, wandte ich ein.

„Offensichtlich hat er dies erst später – oder aber die Sache war geringfügig und wurde von der Akademie vertuscht, um die Zukunft des jungen Mannes nicht gänzlich zu zerstören“, entgegnete Holmes nachdenklich. 

„Es ist nur eine von vielen Ungereimtheiten, auf die ich während meiner Lektüre gestoßen bin. Beispielsweise wurde Anthony Miller im Alter von sechzehn Jahren zweimal ohne Angabe eines Grundes des Internats verwiesen. Nichts davon scheint jedoch in einem Zusammenhang mit seinem Verschwinden zu stehen.“

„Holmes, ich bin erschüttert. Wie kann Ihre Quelle dies alles wissen?“

Wieder lachte Holmes. „Betreffender Gentleman würde es mir ausgesprochen übel verdenken, sollte ich Ihnen seine Person enthüllen. Er ist sehr eigen, was seine... Hobbys betrifft.“

„Ein Hobby?“, rief ich. „Er breitet das ganze Leben einer Frau und ihrer Kinder...“ Ein Gedanke brachte mich dazu, mich selbst zu unterbrechen. „Holmes, er ist doch nicht etwa ein weiterer Erpresser?“

„Watson, mein lieber Watson, Sie werden doch nicht gleich das Schlechteste denken. Nein, betreffender Gentleman ist kein Erpresser und er verwendet seine Informationen ausschließlich für sein Privatvergnügen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schwankte zwischen Bewunderung und Abscheu. „Aber wird er denn nie versuchen, diese Informationen der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen?“

„Nein.“ Holmes schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Es besteht kein Grund zu dieser Annahme.“

In diesem Moment kehrte die Schauspielerin zurück und wir mussten das Gespräch abbrechen. 

„Ich bitte Sie, mein unmögliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen“, sagte sie leise. „Ich fürchte, das ganze hat mich mehr mitgenommen, als ich glaubte.“ 

Holmes blickte sie scharf an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann nickte er. „Miss Miller, wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich jetzt gern das Zimmer Ihres Bruders sehen.“

Sie wirkte erleichtert. „Ja, natürlich.“ 

Holmes sah mich an, um fest zu stellen, ob ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte und erhob sich dann. 

Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und gemeinsam folgten wir der jungen Frau aus dem Raum und eine lange Treppenflucht in den ersten Stock.

„Darf ich mit?“, tönte es auf halbem Wege. Ich wandte mich um und sah Abby auf uns zu stürmen. Ihre weiße Schürze wurde nun von einem großen, braunen Fleck verunziert – vermutlich Kakao und am Kinn hatte sie einen Marmeladenfleck. Als sie mich eingeholt hatte, schob sie einfach ihre kleine, leider sehr klebrige, Hand in meine und sah mich an. 

Amanda Miller mischte sich ein, bevor ich Abby antworten konnte. Sie trat zu uns und zog das Mädchen von mir weg. „Ich glaube, wir lassen die Gentlemen jetzt allein, Abby, damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten können. Komm‘ mit in mein Zimmer, ich habe dir etwas aus London mitgebracht.“ Dann wandte sie sich an uns. „Es ist die erste Tür gleich links.“ 

Am Ende der Treppe wandten wir uns also nach links, während sie mit Abby nach rechts verschwand. 

Der Raum, in den wir traten, erwies sich als Überraschung, denn er war nur spärlich möbliert und wirkte auch sonst eher unbewohnt. Direkt gegenüber der Tür befand sich das Fenster. Auf der Fensterbank standen zwei Bücher, populäre Romane, wie ich feststellte, als ich sie in die Hand nahm und die Titel las. Holmes wandte sich nach rechts, wo sich ein großer, dunkler Kleiderschrank befand. Ich trat zu ihm, als er die knarrenden Türen öffnete. Ich konnte an seinem Inhalt nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken, doch Holmes nickte, als hätte er soeben die Bestätigung einer Annahme erhalten. 

„Sehr interessant“, murmelte er.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Ihnen nicht ganz folgen kann“, meinte ich, meiner Neugierde erliegend. „Der Inhalt dieses Schrankes ist so gewöhnlich, wie der meines eigenen.“

Holmes blickte mich an. „In Ihrem Kleiderschrank befindet sich, wenn ich mich nicht allzu sehr täusche, ein Uniformrock?“

Ich bestätigte dies.

„Nun, ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass sich unter Mr. Millers Kleidung nicht eine Uniform der Akademie befindet?“

Ich war unsicher, doch ich erwiderte nichts. Holmes schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er wandte sich bereits dem Bett zu, das ordentlich gemacht war und öffnete eine Schublade des Nachttisches. Es fanden sich nur die üblichen Artikel darin. Bürste und Kamm, ein Handspiegel, ein Topf mit Haarpomade, an der Holmes roch. Ich verbarg mein Lächeln hinter einer Hand. Manchmal erinnerte er mich so sehr an einen Jagdhund, der eine starke Witterung aufgenommen hatte...

Bis auf einen abgeschlossenen Sekretär und einem Stuhl davor, war der Raum nicht weiter möbliert. An der Wand über dem Bett hingen zwei zarte Aquarelle, der einzige Schmuck, in einem ansonsten kahlen Zimmer, das mehr den Eindruck einer Mönchszelle vermittelte.

Ich nahm die beiden Gemälde näher in Augenschein. Sie waren sehr schlicht gehalten, aber von jemandem mit Begabung gemalt. Das eine zeigte die Vorderansicht des Hauses, das andere eine junge Frau, in der ich Amanda Miller wiedererkannte. Es war eine alltägliche Szene, wie flüchtig auf die Leinwand gebannt. Sie saß auf einer Bank unter einem Baum, dessen weit herab reichende Äste sich einem Schirm gleich über sie ausbreiteten und war in ein Buch vertieft. Ich beugte mich vor, um nach einer Signatur zu suchen...

„Ein Freund meines Bruders hat es gemalt“, ertönte es hinter uns. Ich drehte mich um und sah Amanda Miller in der Tür stehen. „Ich war neunzehn, als das Gemälde entstanden ist. Der Maler heißt David Linley und ist hier geboren. Im Moment studiert er in London.“

„Es sind zwei sehr schöne Aquarelle“, stimmte ich ihr zu. 

Holmes war ans Fenster getreten, er schien nicht auf unsere Unterhaltung zu achten. Doch nun wandte er sich ruckartig um. „Wir möchten Sie nun nicht länger belästigen, Miss Miller, sondern zum Gasthof zurückkehren. Wenn Sie uns Abby für den Rückweg entbehren könnten?“

Täuschte ich mich, oder atmete die Schauspielerin bei diesen Worten erleichtert auf?

„Aber natürlich. Abby wartet unten auf Sie.“ Die Verabschiedung fiel sehr kurz aus und einige Momente später gingen wir nach unten. 

Abby erwartete uns tatsächlich. Sie saß auf den Stufen, die zum Haus führten und hatte eine Puppe im Arm. Sie sprang auf, als wir zu ihr traten, hüpfte mit aufgeregten, kleinen Hopsern neben uns her, als wir das Grundstück der Familie Enderby verließen. „Amanda hat sie mir aus London mitgebracht“, sagte sie atemlos. „Sie kann die Augen zumachen.“

„Das ist sehr schön, Abby.“ Holmes kam mir zuvor. „Aber ich brauche eine Auskunft von dir.“

Das Mädchen nickte – offensichtlich begeistert davon, dass sie eine so wichtige Rolle spielte. 

„Von Anthonys Zimmer aus habe ich ein kleines Haus gesehen, das dicht bewachsen ist. Sehr viele Bäume stehen dort. Weißt du, was es ist?“

„Klar.“ Abby begann wieder aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Das Haus ist im Wäldchen.“

„Im Wäldchen?“, wiederholte ich. Und jetzt erst verstand ich, das Abby nicht von einem richtigen Wald gesprochen hatte. 

Holmes sah mich fragend an, ihm war der merkwürdige Unterton in meiner Stimme aufgefallen. Rasch setzte ich ihn über mein Gespräch mit Abby heute morgen in Kenntnis. 

Als ich endete, rief er Abby zu sich, die ein Stück von uns entfernt im Gras saß und sich mit ihrer neuen Puppe beschäftigte. „Kannst du uns ins Wäldchen bringen? Auf einem Weg, auf dem man uns vom Haus aus nicht sehen kann? Ich glaube, du kennst dich hier sehr gut aus.“

Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. „Ich habe immer hier gespielt. Amanda hat es mir erlaubt.“ Sie führte uns ein Stück weiter weg vom Haus der Enderbys, eine schattige Allee entlang, zwängte sich dann zwischen zwei Büschen hindurch und winkte uns ungeduldig, es ihr gleich zu tun. 

Mit einiger Mühe folgten wir ihr durch das zähe, widerspenstige Strauchwerk und fanden hier einen schmalen Trampelpfad vor, auf dem uns Abby bereits vorausgeeilt war. 

Wir folgten ihr rasch und entfernten uns dabei immer weiter vom Haus, das von Zeit zu Zeit noch durch die Bäume und Büsche, die hier ungehindert wucherten, weiß aufblitzte. 

Wir gelangten auf eine kleine Lichtung, von der aus uns Abby quer durch das Unterholz auf einen kleinen Bach zu führte. Wir folgten dem Wasserlauf einige Minuten und erreichten dann einen schmalen Steg, der sehr vermodert aussah. Abby turnte flink hinüber und wartete auf der anderen Seite ungeduldig auf uns. Und die Planken trugen uns tatsächlich, so brüchig und morsch sie aussehen mochten. 

Nach wenigen Schritten konnten wir dann ein kleines, halb verfallenes Häuschen entdecken. Vom Bachlauf aus führte ein Graben Wasser zu ihm.

„Wozu um alles in der Welt dient nun dieses Haus?“, fragte ich verblüfft.

Abby bedachte mich für meine Unwissenheit mit einem fast verächtlichen Blick. „Das ist ein Waschhaus, zum Wäsche waschen. Es wird schon lange nicht mehr benutzt, weil es so weit vom Haus weg ist, hat Amanda gesagt.“

Wir näherten uns dem Gebäude. Bevor ich oder Holmes eine Bewegung machen konnten, um es zu verhindern, war Abby bereits an uns vorbei in das Waschhaus gelaufen. Holmes winkte mir, ihr rasch zu folgen. Ich schlüpfte hinter ihm durch die halboffene Tür, die sich weder schließen, noch weiter öffnen ließ, so verzogen hatte sie sich. 

Von drinnen war eine Männerstimme zu hören. „Abby? Was machst du hier? Wer ist das?“

Ich trat neben Holmes. Auf einer schmalen Pritsche – das einzige, was der modrig riechende Raum an Möbeln beherbergte – lag ein Mann mit eingefallenem, hageren Gesicht. Er war trotz der Sommerhitze bis zum Hals mit einer verschlissenen, schmutzigen Decke bedeckt, nur eine skelettartige Hand ragte darunter vor.

„Das ist mein Freund George“, verkündete Abby und sah mich triumphierend an. 

 

* * *

 

Holmes war der erste, der reagierte. Er schickte Abby nach draußen. „Habe ich die Ehre mit George Shepard, vormals Verwalter der Hillard-Farm?“, fragte er.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wer erstaunter wirkte, der abgemagerte Mann auf der Pritsche oder ich. „Holmes, woher wissen Sie...?“

Der Detektiv gestattete sich ein dünnes Lächeln. „Meine Quelle, Watson, erinnern Sie sich nicht?“

Shepard setzte sich mühsam auf, dabei fiel die Decke von seinem Oberkörper. Er trug nur ein fadenscheiniges, mit gelben Flecken übersätes Hemd, unter dem sich die Rippen des Brustkorbes deutlich abzeichneten. Er wirkte sehr schwach. „Sie sind sehr gut informiert, Mr...?“

„Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Und dies ist Dr. Watson.“

Ich sah Hoffnung in den blassgrauen Augen des Mannes aufblitzen. „Sind Sie Arzt?“, fragte er. Als ich bestätigte, ließ er sich mit einem hohlen Kichern zurücksinken. „Schickt etwa Amanda Sie?“

„Sie weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind“, entgegnete Holmes. „Doch sie hat uns hierher gebeten, um nach ihrem Bruder Anthony zu suchen.“

Das Kichern stoppte abrupt und der Mann sah uns an. „Anthony ist verschwunden? Aber... mein Gott, was ist passiert?“ Seine Frage endete in einem dumpfen Husten.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht.“ Holmes schob seinen Spazierstock unter die Decke und zog sie weg.

Shepard versuchte es zu verhindern, doch er reagierte zu spät. Seine Beine waren – was bisher die Decke verborgen hatte – mit eisernen Fußketten zusammengebunden und an einem Ring an der Wand befestigt. Eine zerrissene Hose bedeckte die knochigen Beine, über die sich wächserne Haut spannte, nur bis zu den Knien. Schuhe trug er nicht.

„Wer hält Sie hier fest?“, fragte Holmes. Doch Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte der Detektiv weiter. „Um Ihre Kinder zu sehen?“

Der Mann lachte – ein hohles, krächzendes Geräusch. Ich hörte seinen Atem rasseln und wusste, dass etwas mit seinen Lungen nicht in Ordnung war. 

„Als erstes müssen wir ihn losmachen und von hier wegschaffen“, mischte ich mich ein. „Bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen für das hier machen, muss Mr. Shepard in einen trockenen, warmen Raum, wo ich ihn untersuchen kann und er etwas zu essen bekommt.“

„Essen...“ Die Augen des Mannes glänzten fiebrig. „Ich habe schon seit Wochen außer ein paar Kanten Brot, die mir Abby brachte, nichts mehr zu essen bekommen.“

„Wir benötigen Werkzeug, um die Ketten ab zu sprengen“, wandte ich mich an Holmes, der an der Tür stand. „Ich bin sicher, Miss Miller wird uns aushelfen oder zumindest den Schmied holen lassen.“

Holmes hob die Hand und wirbelte zu George Shepard herum. „Wer hält Sie hier fest?“, fragte er eindringlich.

Nervös leckte sich Shepard über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Amanda“, flüsterte er schließlich.

„Also, guter Mann, das geht nun wirklich zu weit!“, empörte ich mich. „,Miss Miller derart zu...“ 

„Aus welchem Grund?“, unterbrach mich Holmes. 

Shepard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist wahnsinnig, welchen Grund benötigt sie denn sonst noch. Sie hasst mich, weil ich ihre Mutter verlassen habe. Zu Recht.“ Dieser Mann besaß doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit, seine eigene Tochter – sein eigen Fleisch und Blut – dieses Verbrechens zu bezichtigen. 

„Erzählen Sie uns die ganze Geschichte“, forderte Holmes ihn auf, ohne auf meinen Protest zu hören.

Shepard hustete wieder. „Das ist bald erzählt“, begann er. „Mein Vater war Verwalter auf der Hillard-Farm. Ich wurde als der älteste Sohn zu seinem Nachfolger erzogen. Als ich siebzehn Jahre alt war, erlitt Vater einen schweren Schlaganfall und starb.“ 

Seine abgezehrten Hände glitten unruhig neben seinem Körper über die Pritsche. 

„Ich musste seinen Posten sofort übernehmen, zumindest so lange, bis ein erfahrener Verwalter gefunden war, der diese Position so lange ausfüllte, bis meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen war. Flora... Sie hätten sie damals sehen müssen. Es war ein Bild in der Zeitung. Amanda hat es mir gezeigt. Doch da war nur eine alte Frau, die nichts mehr mit meiner Flora zu tun hatte. Sie war so... schön, schön wie die Sünde und frech wie der Teufel. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht glauben werden...“ Er sah uns an. „...aber die Initiative zu unserer Beziehung ging von ihr aus. Ich war ihr wohl Mittel zum Zweck, ihr Elternhaus zu verlassen. Und ich war zu blind vor Liebe, um dies zu erkennen. Wir trafen uns heimlich, Nacht für Nacht, in einem Nebengebäude der Farm. Ich sparte das wenige Geld, das ich verdiente, fuhr in die Stadt und kaufte ihr einen Verlobungsring aus Gold. Wirklich, ich wollte sie heiraten, sobald es ihre Eltern und das Gesetz zulassen würden. Aber dann eröffnete sie mir, dass sie ein Kind erwarte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte...“

„By Jove, Mann. Alles andere, als sie sitzen zu lassen. Sie hätten Flora Miller heiraten können. Ganz so, wie Sie offensichtlich doch planten“, entfuhr es mir empört. 

„Aber ich habe es nicht getan und lebe seither mit dieser Schuld.“ Shepard schloss die Augen. „Ich bekam Angst. Die Verantwortung, die auf meinen Schultern lastete, nämlich möglichst rasch meine Ausbildung zu beenden, um den Verwalterposten zu übernehmen und damit meine Familie zu ernähren, war mir fast unerträglich. Zusätzlich noch eine Frau und ein Kind, das war zu viel in meiner Situation.“

„Und aus diesem Grund verleugneten Sie eine Frau, von der Sie behaupteten, sie zu lieben?“ Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, dass er nicht wie ein Mann mit Ehre gehandelt hatte. 

„Ich war... ich habe Gerüchte über Flora in die Welt gesetzt“, fuhr Shepard fort, ohne auf meine Worte einzugehen. „Es war ganz einfach. In einem kleinen Dorf machen Gerüchte rasch die Runde und es gab ohnehin viele Frauen und Mädchen, die Flora nicht mochten, weil sie auf ihre Schönheit neidisch waren. Ich säte nur den Keim eines Zweifels und nach zwei Tagen war das ganze Dorf überzeugt, Flora sei eine Dirne.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war zu spät, es zu stoppen – selbst, wenn ich mich offen zu Flora bekannt hätte und alles eingestanden hätte. Niemand hätte ihr geglaubt und mich hätten alle als einen liebeskranken Tölpel angesehen, den Flora um den Finger wickeln konnte. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, packte ich eines Nachts meine Sachen, hinterließ meiner Mutter einen Brief, dass ich ihr Geld schicken würde, sobald ich eine Arbeit gefunden hätte und verschwand.“ 

Wieder zwang ihn ein Hustenanfall zu einer Unterbrechung. „Ich schlug mich durch, bis ich einen der großen Häfen im Norden erreichte und ging dort an Bord eines Schiffes, das nach Australien segelte. Dort versuchte ich mein Glück. Später war ich in Indien und in Südamerika. Sogar bis nach Afrika trieb es mich, doch was ich auch anpackte, es zerrann mir zwischen den Fingern. Mein Heimatdorf habe ich nie wiedergesehen. Vor etwa drei Monaten legte mein Schiff aus Argentinien an der britischen Küste an und ich verbrauchte mein letztes Geld, um nach London zu reisen. Jemand hatte mir erzählt, dass Flora eine bekannte Schauspielerin geworden war und ich hegte die wahnsinnige Hoffnung, sie zu finden. Nach all den Jahren... ich wollte sie um Verzeihung bitten, ich wollte wissen, wie es dem Kind geht, was aus ihm geworden war... Aber als ich London erreichte, sagte man mir, dass sie seit einiger Zeit tot war.“

Shepard schwieg und wandte den Kopf ab. Er starrte an die Wand. „Da war eine Frau, eine alte Frau. Sie war Floras Dienstmädchen und Vertraute. Ich habe sie im Theater getroffen und sie dazu gebracht, mir alles zu erzählen. Von ihr habe ich erfahren, dass ich nicht nur der Vater eines, sondern zweier Kinder bin und wo sie leben. Diese Frau, sie zeigte mir auch Amanda. Eines Abends ging ich zu ihr, um mit ihr zu reden, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich ihr Vater bin. Vielleicht wollte ich auch sie anstelle ihrer Mutter um Vergebung bitten, ich weiß es nicht mehr.“ 

Seine Stimme klang hohl und tonlos, als er nach einem Moment weitersprach. „Amanda... war sehr zurückhaltend, doch ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Schließlich war ich ein Fremder für sie, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ihr Vater bin. Sie erzählte mir von Anthony und dass er hier bei den Pflegeeltern lebe. Sie überredete mich, mit hierher zu kommen.“

Er hustete heftiger, als zuvor. Sein magerer Körper krümmte sich und er griff sich mit einer skelettartigen Hand an die Kehle. Mir war klar, dass dieser Mann dringend ärztliche Hilfe brauchte. Doch zuallererst Flüssigkeit. Wasser.

Ich trat zum einzigen (glaslosen) Fenster des Hauses und sah mich nach Abby um. Sie saß ein Stück entfernt vom Haus auf einem Stein. Ihre Puppe lag neben ihr im Gras. 

Ich winkte das Mädchen zu mir. „Abby, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du für deinen Freund Georg Wasser besorgen? Vielleicht, wenn du rasch nach Hause läufst und einen Becher holst, damit wir Wasser aus dem Fluss schöpfen können?“

„Amanda hat mir Kakao mitgegeben, in einer Flasche. Geht das auch?“ Abby zog eine kleine Glasflasche aus der Tasche ihrer Schürze. 

„Sehr gut, Abby“, lobte ich sie, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um mir die Flasche durch das Fenster nach drinnen zu reichen. 

„Darf ich jetzt wieder reinkommen?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, Abby. Warum spielst du nicht weiter mit deiner hübschen Puppe.“

Sie verzog den Mund, kehrte dann aber gehorsam zu dem Stein zurück, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte und nahm ihre Puppe in den Arm. 

Ich wandte mich zu Shepard um und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. „Trinken Sie. Es ist besser als nichts.“ Ich musste die Flasche für ihn halten, als er sie gierig austrank. 

„Danke“, flüsterte er, als ich ihn zurücksinken ließ. „Gestern Abend hat sie mir zuletzt Wasser gegeben.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Der größte Fehler meines Lebens war, mit ihr hierher zu kommen. Sie führte mich in dieses Gemäuer und bat mich zu warten, sie würde Anthony holen. Ihre Pflegeeltern sollten nichts von meiner Anwesenheit erfahren. Als ich mich umwandte, um herein zu gehen, erhielt ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bewusstlos war, doch als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich gefesselt auf dieser Pritsche.“

„Wie lange liegt das zurück?“, ließ sich Holmes vernehmen. 

„Etwa fünf Wochen.“ Ein Zittern lief durch Shepards ausgemergelten Körper, Schweiß perlte in großen Tropfen auf seiner Stirn. 

„Sie wollen behaupten, Amanda Miller hält Sie seit fünf Wochen hier fest?“, fragte ich ungläubig.

Shepard nickte. „Außer dem Kind, Abby, kommt niemand hierher.“

„Warum haben Sie nicht Abby gebeten, Hilfe zu holen?“, warf Holmes ein.

„Amanda hat gedroht, Abby sonst zu töten. Verstehen Sie nicht? Abby streift oft stundenlang allein durch die Gegend. Sie könnte ins Wasser gestoßen werden oder einen Abhang hinab. Amandas Pflegefamilie ist sehr angesehen, man hat fast vergessen, dass sie nicht die richtige Tochter der Enderbys ist. Die Leute hier würden mir nicht glauben.“ Er stöhnte gequält auf, Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper. „Es tut so weh, so weh...“

„Wo haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte ich alarmiert. 

„Mein Bauch.“ Er stöhnte wieder.

„Und Anthony?“ Holmes beharrte auf Beantwortung seiner Fragen.

„Wusste... von nichts, war nie... hier...“, flüsterte Shepard. „Der Kakao... schmeckte... so bitter...“ Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, sein verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich. Ich tastete nach seinem Puls – nichts. George Shepard war tot. Erschüttert ließ ich seine Hand fallen und schloss die erstarrten Augen. Ich hob die Flasche auf, die ich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und schnupperte daran. Ein bitterer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase.

„Vergiftet!“, flüsterte Holmes. „Vor unseren Augen.“

„Das Gift war eigentlich für Abby bestimmt. Amanda gab ihr die Flasche mit Kakao.“ Ich wandte mich ab und blickte aus dem Fenster, um nach Abby zu sehen. Das Mädchen saß da und wusste nicht, welcher Gefahr sie nur durch einen Zufall entronnen war. Mir schauderte. 

Holmes nahm die Decke auf und breitete sie über die Leiche. „Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Aber Miss Miller wird sich für seinen Tod verantworten müssen.“

„Werde ich das?“ 

Wir fuhren beide herum. In der Tür stand Amanda Miller, Abby an der Hand. Die andere Hand verbarg sie hinter dem Rücken.

„Miss Miller! Geben Sie sofort das Mädchen frei!“, forderte Holmes. „Sie verschlimmern Ihre Situation nur noch.“

Die Schauspielerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Sie hierher geholt, damit Sie meinen Bruder finden. Statt dessen mischen Sie sich in Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen.“ Ihr kalter Blick streifte uns. „Sie glauben, ich bin wahnsinnig, weil ich meine Mutter rächen wollte. Sie hat ihr Leben lang gelitten und er nur fünf Wochen. Ich bedauere nur, dass er das Gift getrunken hat, sein Tod kam viel zu schnell.“

„Sie wollten ihn verhungern lassen“, flüsterte ich fassungslos. „Ihren eigenen Vater.“

Ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass und Ekel. „Mein Vater!“ Sie spie das Wort förmlich aus und packte das schreckensstarre Mädchen fester am Handgelenk. „Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, einen Vater gehabt zu haben, all die Jahre. Und dann tauchte dieses Tier im Theater auf. Nach Fusel stinkend und um Verzeihung winselnd.“ 

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?“, fragte Holmes.

„Ich werde gehen. Und Abby hier ist meine Garantie, dass Sie nichts unternehmen, um mich aufzuhalten.“ Sie zog die Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor – und hielt das Messer, das sie darin verborgen hatte, an Abbys Kehle. „Sobald ich meinen Bruder gefunden habe, werden wir gemeinsam nach Amerika gehen. Unsere Mutter hat uns sehr viel Geld hinterlassen.“

„Amanda“, sagte Holmes in besänftigendem Tonfall. „Geben Sie Abby frei und ich werde Ihnen helfen, Ihren Bruder zu finden.“ Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Geben Sie Abby frei.“

Die junge Frau presste das Mädchen enger an sich. „Keinen Schritt weiter“, drohte sie. 

Es war unheimlich still. Und in diese Stille hinein begann Abby leise zu weinen. 

Amanda Miller erstarrte. Sie nahm das Messer weg und drehte Abby zu sich herum. „Nicht weinen, mein Schatz“, sagte sie leise. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun...“

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Holmes aus, um sich auf sie zu stürzen. Er gab Abby einen Stoß, der sie zur Seite beförderte. Sofort griff ich nach dem Mädchen und zog sie weg. Holmes erhob sich – doch Amanda Miller blieb auf dem Boden liegen. 

Holmes räusperte sich. „Bringen Sie Abby hier weg, Watson. Rasch.“

Sein drängender Ton verriet mir, was ich wissen musste. Ich brachte Abby nach draußen und schärfte ihr ein, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Das verängstigte Mädchen gehorchte und drückte die Puppe an sich. Als ich zurückkehrte, hatte Holmes die junge Frau auf den Rücken gedreht. 

Der Griff des Messers ragte aus ihrer Seite – sie war darauf gestürzt. Ein sich rasch ausbreitender Blutfleck auf ihrem hellen Kleid verriet die Schwere ihrer Verletzung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation. 

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und ich kniete mich neben sie nieder. Doch ich konnte nicht verstehen, was immer sie sich bemühte zu sagen – nur den Namen Anthony... Als ich den Kopf hob, war sie tot.

 

* * *

 

Wir ließen das Waschhaus hinter uns zurück. Unsere Pflicht war es nun, den Konstabler des Dorfes zu verständigen, unsere Aussagen zu machen und alles weitere in seine Hände zu legen. Als wir das Haus erreichten – ich hatte die völlig erschöpfte Abby das letzte Stück getragen, sie schlief, den Kopf an meine Schulter gelegt – kam uns ein junger Mann entgegen. 

„Abby? Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Mister Miller?“, fragte Holmes. 

Der Mann sah ihn an und nickte. „Und wer sind Sie?“

„Mein Name ist Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Ihre Schwester hat mich gebeten, Sie zu finden.“ 

Der junge Mann sah uns verblüfft an. „Aber ich war doch nur in London, um Freunde zu besuchen.“ Sein Blick fiel auf das Blut an meiner Kleidung und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

Holmes warf mir einen Blick zu. „Watson, ich möchte Sie bitten, Abby nach Hause zu bringen und dann mit dem Konstabler zum Waschhaus zu kommen.“ 

„Natürlich.“ 

Es verging wohl eine Stunde, bevor ich Abby in Rosas Obhut übergeben, den Konstabler gefunden und dazu gebracht hatte, mit mir zu kommen.

Als wir das Waschhaus erreichten, sah ich Anthony Miller in einigen Metern Entfernung am Ufer des Baches stehen. Holmes lehnte neben der Eingangstür an der Wand und rauchte. Er nickte mir zu, führte dann den reichlich verwirrt und vielleicht auch überfordert wirkenden Polizisten ins Haus, um ihm zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. 

Ich trat zu Anthony Miller. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte ich leise. 

Der junge Mann sah mich an und bemühte sich um ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Danke... ich komme zurecht. Was Mr. Holmes...“ Er stoppte und strich sich übers Gesicht. “Was Mr. Holmes mir erzählt hat – es fällt mir sehr schwer zu glauben, dass meine Schwester dies alles getan haben soll. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie tot ist. Wir sind doch Zwillinge...“

„Ich weiß, dass dies schwer für Sie ist“, sagte ich mitfühlend. 

In diesem Moment trat Holmes zu uns. „Der Konstabler wird nichts unternehmen, bis Verstärkung aus der angrenzenden Grafschaft eintrifft. Wir haben also ein wenig Zeit. Mr. Miller, darf ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen?“

„Ja, bitte.“ 

Ich bot ihm eine Zigarette an, doch er lehnte dankend ab. 

„Was haben Sie in London gemacht?“

 

* * *

 

Ich möchte selbst hier nicht im Detail auf die Antwort des jungen Mannes eingehen, ganz so, wie ich es ihm mit Rücksicht auf seine Familie versprochen habe. 

Der Brief, der ihn nach London gerufen hatte, war von einer Frau, mit der Mr. Miller in sehr engen Beziehungen stand. Leider hatte sich sein Aufenthalt unerwartet verzögert und er versäumt, seinen Eltern dies mitzuteilen. 

In Miss Millers Zimmer fanden sich mehrere Tagebücher, aus denen tatsächlich hervorging, dass sie ihren Vater in das Waschhaus gelockt, ihn niedergeschlagen und gefesselt hatte. Zwar schien es kaum glaubhaft, dass eine zarte Frau wie sie solche Kräfte entwickeln konnte, doch wurde leider schon häufiger beobachtet, dass ungeheuerliche, körperliche Kräfte mit Wahnsinn einhergehen. 

Niemand wusste zu sagen, was letztendlich genau diese Umnachtung bei Miss Miller ausgelöst hatte. Der Tod ihrer Mutter musste sie in einen labilen Gemütszustand versetzt haben, vielleicht hatte sie sogar eine gewisse charakterliche Schwäche von ihr geerbt, gleichsam mit dem Talent für die Bühne. Das Auftauchen ihres Vaters musste ihr den letzten Stoß versetzt haben. Und wie desperat musste sie über das vermeintliche Verschwinden ihres Bruders gewesen sein, um sich trotz ihrer Verzweiflungstat ausgerechnet an Sherlock Holmes zu wenden. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass sie vermochte, dies alles vor ihm zu verbergen? Oder war sie bereits so weit von jeder Ratio entfernt, dass sie geglaubt hatte, wir würden ihr Handeln gutheißen? Bis zuletzt schien sie keine Reue darüber zu empfinden, einem anderen Menschen des Leben genommen zu haben. Wenigstens verschonte sie Abby...

Ihre Geheimnisse wurden also mit ihr begraben.

Am meisten betroffen war Familie Enderby, der die Tragödie so viel genommen hatte.

Nach einem kurzen, aber herzlichen Abschied von Abby verließen wir diesen Ort, der uns so wenig Erfreuliches gebracht hatte.

 

Ende


End file.
